Twilight
by Sasha Pattinson
Summary: Bella, seorang manusia yang tinggal di Forks bersama ayahnya. Suatu hari, saat ia di sekolah, ia di tarik oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Ia ditarik menuju tempat yang gelap. Apakah Edward berhasil menyelmatkan Bella? Tunggu saja! Jgn lupa comment maaf ya agak gaje...baru buat soalnya:) Enjoy


**Haiii~~~~nama saya Sasha...dan ini fanfiction saya yang pertama! So, maaf kalo rada2 gaje,typo,campur-campur bahasa inggris atau lainnya...saya buat fanfiction karna saya terinspirasi dengan manga, film,novel yang pernah saya lihat. Salah satunya ****_The Twilight Saga Series_****. Jadi ada banyak serinya..nah sekarang saya mau ngambil yang seri 1 yaitu ****_Twilight_****. Yang menceritakan tentang awal cerita cinta Edward and Bella. Tapi disini saya nyeritainnya kalau salah satu anggota ****_The Cullen_**** itu jahat, So Enjoy! \(^o^)/ But, IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**And don't forget to comment :)**

* * *

**Twilight**

**Twilight © Stephanie Meyer**

Pairing : Edward Cullen & Bella Swan

Genre : Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Crime (just a little)

Rated : T (Teen 13+)

This is TOTALLY FAN FICTION

**SashaPattinsonFanFiction©**

* * *

****"Wahh" ucapku sambil menguap. Aku mengucek mataku. Aku membuka korden jendelaku. Kulihat di sekitar rumah ayahku hanya hutan belantara yang sangat dingin. Tak seperti di Phoenix, sangat panas dan gersang. Aku Isabella Marie Swan anak dari Charlie Swan dan Renee Dwyer. Orang tuaku bercerai. Selama ini aku tinggal bersama ibuku. Ibuku menikah dengan pemain baseball liga kecil yaitu Phill Dwyer. Aku tau ibuku tak bahagia bila tinggal dirumah bersamaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Forks bersama ayahku. Ayahku seorang kepala polisi yang disegani di Forks. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku pergi ke sekolah baruku. Forks High School. Murid berjumlah 357. Sekarang 358. Segera setelah merapikan tempat tidur, aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, aku segera turun kebawah dan menghabiskan sarapanku bersama Charlie.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" ujar ayahku pelan. "Ya." jawabku singkat. "Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu" ucap ayahku. Aku pun mengikuti ayahku menuju garasi mobil. Dan WOW... ada sebuah truk merah muda yang sudah mulai berkarat. "Hadia untukmu" ucap ayahku. "Hah?Untukku? Wow..terima kasih _dad_..." ucapku. "Ya sama-sama,cepatlah berangkat, jangan sampai telat di hari pertama." ucap ayahku sambil meninggalkanku di garasi. Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan truk usang itu keluar garasi dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Tak sulit menemukan sebuah sekolah dengan papan nama yang besar. Aku segera memarkirkan truk usang ini di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "TATA USAHA" aku segera mematikan mesin truk ini yang suaranya sangat menderu keras. Dengan langkah cepat aku segera masuk ke gedung sekolah. Secara tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang berkulit dingin dan pucat. Dengan gesit ia menangkapku yang hampir jatuh. Aku bertatapan dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

"M-maaf.."ucapnya terbata-bata sembari menahan napas. "Y-ya.. tak apa..." ujarku. Dengan cepat ia pergi dari hadapanku. Aku pun segera melanjutkan jalanku. Sampailah aku di kelas pertamaku yaitu kelas biologi. Aku segera memasuki kelas biologi dan terkejut bahwa pemuda yang aku temui itu juga ada disitu. Saat aku melewati kipas angin, tiba-tiba ia menutup hidungnya. '_apa ada yang aneh denganku?'_ batinku sambil memperhatikan tampilanku. Aku menyerahkan surat ijinku kepada Mr. Molina. Mr. Molina menyerahkan buku dan menyediakan tempat duduk disebelahnya. Tiba2 ia duduk menjauh. '_ada apa sih dia?'_ batinku sambil mencium bau rambutku. baunya strawberry seperti sampo yang baru aku gunakan tadi pagi. _'orang aneh'_ batinku. Pelajaran pun berlangsung. Selama jam pelajaran, ia terus melihat kerahku. Dan saat aku meliriknya, ia langsung berdiri tepat saat bel berbunyi. Ia keluar kelas sebelum yang lain berdiri.

Istirahat pun tiba, aku duduk bersama teman-teman baruku yaitu, Angela, Eric, Mike dan Jessica. Mejaku bersebrangan dengan lelaki pucat itu. Ia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Aku tak tau apa maksud pandangannya yang tajam itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku dan menghabiskan makananku. "Hei Angela, siapa mereka?" tanyaku penasaran. "Oh? Mereka? Mereka adalah The Cullens. Yang berbadan besar nan kekar itu Emmet, yang disebelahnya yang berambut pirang dan berwajah cantik itu Rosalie, yang disebelahnya lagi itu Jasper seperti orang sakit dan ia bersama Alice yang berperawakan mungil seperti peri, dan yang terakhir itu adalah Edward Cullen, sangat tampan, tapi sayangnya tak seorang wanitapun dapat menarik perhatiannya." jawabnya. "Wow" responku.

"Hei, siapapun yang kalian bicarakan, mereka datang" ucap Eric tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut melihat mereka berjalan menuju tempat kami. Secara tiba-tiba 'Emmet' menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari teman2ku. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!Hei! apa mau kalian?" Ucapku memberontak. Dia tetap menarikku tanpa mengucapkan satu kata sedikitpun. Aku tetap mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sangat kuat. Tiba-tiba di depanku muncul wanita rambut prang itu. Dia membawa ikatan berwarna hitam, ia langsung menutup mataku. Aku tak bisa lihat apa-apa. Hanya warna hitam. Aku menghapalkan setiap langkahku. Dengan konyolnya aku juga menghitung setiap langkahku. Emmet menggiringku ke suatu ruangan sunyi yang lumayan kecil. Disana aku langsung dilepaskan ikatan kepalaku yang untuk menutup mataku, sebelumnya tanganku diikat kebelakang. "Ouch!" kepalaku terbentur. "Uuuuuu...emmm sepertinya darah sudah mengalir dari itu..."ucap Emmet sambil memegang kepalaku yang sudah berdarah. Dia menjilat darah itu dan tiba-tiba ia menjadi seperti sangat ganas, "Em." panggil Rosalie. "Sorry" ucap Emmet. "Well,well what we've got here...a delicious human" ucapnya. Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu aku terkejut. "H-h-human?" tanyaku terbata-bata. "Yap, we are the vampire, blodsucking demon" ucapnya. "Rose, jgn bermain-main dgn dia" ucap seseorang yang suaranya aku tidak kenal. "James..." ucap seorang wanita. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Aku menutup mata entah kenapa. "Jadi dia?" ucap si wanita tersebut. "Apa 'dia' akan menariknya?seperti umpan?" lanjutnya. "Ya bau darahnya yang sangat menyengat pasti akan memicunya" ucap Rosalie. "Lakukan" ucap wanita berambut merah itu.

**~SashaPattinsonFanFiction©~**

* * *

**~SashaPattinsonFanFiction©~**

"Edward!" sapa Alice dengan gembira. Dia tak menjawabnya hanya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. "Ahh..." Alice tiba-tiba berhenti dan melamun untuk sementara. Edward memasang muka khawatir. "What is it Alice?" Ucap Jasper. "A-a-aku melihat Bella, di kamar kecil yang gelap dan...berlumuran darah...aku-aku menciumnya dari sini..." ujarnya. "Yeah...aku juga" ucap Jasper. Edward langsung berlari secepat kilat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di depan pintu. Ia mendobraknya, dan ia melihatku yang berlumuran darah. Tiba2 James datang. "Well, who's here?Edward. Kau lihat?Darah. Darah manusia. Yang telah kaudambakan selama ini...sekarang sudah ada di depan matamu... nikmati" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kami berdua. '_Gawat!'_ batinku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatanku. "Ugrhh!" gerangku sambil melepas ikatanku. '_sedikit lagi...ayo Bella sedikit lagii...cepat!ahh terlepas!'_ batinku. "Bella" ucapnya dengan rasa kekhawatiran yang sangat dalam. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil memegang pipiku dengan tangannya yang dingin. "Maaf, aku t-t-tidak dapat menahannya..." ucapnya sambil menggigit leherku. "Ouchh! Ahhhh" teriakku. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "Bella! I'm so sorry..." ucapnya. "Arghhh...arghhh panas...leherku arghhh" teriakku.'_apa ini...zat yang sangat membakar!arghhhh seseorang lemparkan air untukku!arghhhhh panassssssss!arghhh' _. "Bella" tiba-tiba Alice muncul. "Edward! kau harus menghentikannya! ambil racun dari dalam dirinya! sekarang!" ucap Jasper. "Ada pilihan lain?" tanyanya. '_bodoh cepat ambil racunmu kembali!'_ . "LAKUKAN!sekarang! dia hanya punya beberapa menit terakhir!" teriak Alice panik. "Baiklah" ucapnya sambil menggigit ku di leher. "EHMM..." . " Edward stop, darahnya sudah bersih...edward..."ucap Jasper.

Setelah kejadian itu aku pingsan. Saat aku terbangun aku sudah di rumah sakit. Ibuku di sebelah ku. Edward, dia sedang tertidur.

"Mom?" ucapku saat membuka mataku. "Bella..." ucap ibuku lega. "M-mom...apa..apa yang terjadi dengan ku?" tanyaku sambil menahan rasa sakit dileher. "Bella...kau tidak ingat?" tanya ibuku. "No" ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ohh Bella...saat kau kabur dari Forks, kau pergi ke Phoenix, lalu kau diajak Ayah Edward untuk menginap di hotel mereka, tiba- tiba saat kau naik tangga, kau terjatuh dan membenturkan kepalamu...banyak sekali kaca yang menancap di lehermu...untung saja mereka dengan cepat mengatasi keadaanmu..." ucap ibuku sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Edward...di-dimana dia?" tanyaku. "Dia disana tertidur pulas dan tak meninggalkanmu." ucapnya dengan tatapan mata coklatnya. "Mom, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanyaku dgn penuh harapan. "Sure, aku akan ke kafetaria" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kami berdua. Tiba-tiba Edward terbangun dan langsung duduk disebelahku. "Kau tak apa?maaf kan aku...karna aku..kau jadi seperti ini...seharusnya aku melindungi sejak awal" ucapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "No, aku taka pa, sebenarnya...harusnya aku yang lebih waspada..." ucapku membelanya. "Bella,seharusnya kau tinggal disini, Jasper akan menghapus memorimu tentang keberadaan kami." Ucapnya. "Hah? NO! Aku tak mau tinggal disini...walaupun aku tau kau bukan manusia, tak apa aku tak peduli! No...kau tak bisa menghapus memoriku...aku tau keberadaan kalian harusnya dirahasiakan...aku akan melakukannya..." ucapku panjang lebar. "Baiklah...aku akan berjanji akan melindungimu dimana pun dan kapanpun..." ucapnya sambil mengecup jidatku.

**~SashaPattinsonFanFiction©~**

* * *

**~SashaPattinsonFanFiction©~**

~1 Bulan kemudian~

*telepon berdering* "Halo?" jawabku. "Bella, ini Edward, apa kau punya waktu kosong minggu ini?" tanyanya dgn penuh harapan. "Ya" jawabku dengan senang. "Begini, aku punya sepasang tiket untuk pergi ke taman rekreasi, apa kau mau?" jelasnya. "Ya, minggu ini aku bebas. Kapan?" tanyaku balik. "Sabtu besok jam 8 pagi, kujemput kau." Ucapnya. "Oke,bye" *pip* kumatikan teleponku dengan penuh kegembiraan. Inikah kencan pertamaku? "Aaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak di dalam kamar. Membayangkan bahwa aku berkencan dengan lelaki yang paling tampan di SMA.

~Pada Hari Sabtu~Jam 7.30 pagi~

'_aku harus cepat!ini kencan pertam ku! Aku harus cepat!'_ setelah selesai berpakaian aku langsung turun kebwah dan langsung menyambar roti dan susuku, kumakan rotinku dan kuteguk susuku. Aku mengelap mulutku yang kotor karna terkena susu. Aku memperbaiki penampilanku. Lukaku di leher masih berbekas, tapi tak akan terlalu terlihat bila tertutup rambutku.

~8.00~

*Pimpim* sebuah mobil _Volvo_ dating menjemputku, itu adalah mobil Edward. Aku segera keluar rumah dan menguncinya dan aku langsung berjalan menuju mobil dan kami berangkat. Sesampainya di taman rekreasi kami menaiki beberaa wahana yaitu _rooler coaster,haunted house,_dan wahana ekstrim lainnya.

~19.30~

_'sudah mulai gelap'_batinku. "Ayo kita naik yang itu" ucapku sambil menunjuk biang lala. Kami pun naik ke wahan itu. Pemandangan malam pun terlihat sangat indah. Tiba2 Edward memegang tanganku. "Bella, I love you" ucapnya sambil memegang pipiku. "Me too" ucap ku sambil menatap matanya yang emas itu. Kami berciuman dengan mesra. Inilah ciuman pertamaku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
